


In The Air Tonight

by LakshiG



Series: These Violent Delights [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: But also, Canon Divergent, Daniel trauma, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I am once again projecting onto these motherfuckers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Whump, also minor Samguel bc I love them, and I wish Terry Silver a very die, i hope you enjoy, sam larusso - Freeform, this is not a light fic be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: “I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord.And I’ve been waiting for this moment for all my life.”- In the Air Tonight: Phil Collins/ The Protomen
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Series: These Violent Delights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The finale to my Lawrusso series.  
> Thank you all for coming along for this ride, I hope you all enjoyed, your support means so much. I can't wait for season four!  
> Lastly, thank you to cacophonyGilded for beta'ing. Love you bestie, you're truly the (platonic) king of my heart ❤️.

The feel of his head banging against what was most definitely a headboard jolted Daniel LaRusso out of his otherwise peaceful slumber.

He rubbed his head, his mind hazy.

Slowly, the events of the past 24 hours started to come back to him, instinctively sending him into panic mode.

Then he caught sight of something by his bed stand: it was a note, next to a purple mug.

He lunged over and grabbed the note, ignoring the resulting pain that coursed through his body.

“ _Hey, Dad,_

 _Hope you’re doing better. I just want you to know you don’t have to tell me anything until you are ready- but you should know that I'm here for you. I may have switched from Kyler to Robby to Miguel but I am still your Sam. Sensei Lawrence- Johnny- cares deeply for you too- even if he struggles to show it. Honestly, I think a part of him has always cared for you. You two really are different but same. Anyways. Please take it eas_ y _and drink this tea I made you- it’s what you would make me do if our situations were reversed. Also, I tried to make Bananarama pancakes, but I think that is a skill that is best left to you. So, if you’re hungry, let me know. It’s Sunday, so Miguel and I are just downstairs studying and_ _catching up on homework- you know, keeping the sparring to a minimum and all. 😉._

_Love you- S”_

Daniel smiled softly, wincing from the slight pain in his jaw from where Terry had hooked him.

He sighed, and reached for the mug, trying to find his focus.

As the warm liquid soothed his aching body, Daniel closed his eyes in relief.

However, no amount of tea in the world could stop Daniel’s mind from taking a trip down memory lane….

Mr. Miyagi had never made him pay for lessons- even though Daniel had initially insisted, feeling bad for taking charity.

“No, no. Seeing Daniel-san grow into man you will become- that is reward enough.” He had stated matter-of-factly.

Then, years later, their fight. Daniel needed a teacher, but Daniel had used his college funds on the bonsai business and maintaining the Ford.

That was when Daniel had remembered Terry Silver’s offer.

So, he had gone to the dojo and opened the doors. Silver was already wearing his black gi, a grin plastered on his face.

“What can I do for ya, Danny-boy?”

“I- uh, I was wondering if your offer still stands. If you could train me.” He had asked, his voice timid.

Terry had immediately agreed. Daniel remembered the naïve relief he had felt, completely innocent of what would happen in a few moments.

He had changed into the Cobra Kai gi effortlessly, feeling more powerful already. Still, before they could start there was something Daniel had known he needed to say.

“Uh, there’s something I should tell you though, I- I don’t have a lot of money. Mr. Miyagi- he’d been teaching me for free. But I don’t want to freeload off you or anything- I can… find a way to get money if you want- it just may be a while. If that’s alright.”

If Daniel could go back in time, he would have run right out of that dojo and never looked back- but he couldn’t. So, here he was, the events of last night forcing him to confront the painful reality of his past with Terry Silver and Cobra Kai.

“Mr. LaRusso, that is perfectly alright- I wasn’t born a billionaire- but under me, one day you will be richer than any of us. That said, nothing comes free, Mr. LaRusso- a lesson I learned and one you will too.”

He had stepped closer to Daniel then, eyeing Daniel as if he was a cobra and Daniel was his prey.

Daniel gulped, his heart rate climbing rapidly.

“I- uh- I think I should go,” he had muttered. Before he could, Terry grabbed his wrist, blocking any chance of escape.

“What’s the matter, Danny-boy? You might not have noticed it, but I was there for your infamous win at the All- Valley. That’s right-- since then, I have taken a keen interest in you- and as a businessman, I make it my duty to keep an eye on my investments. I have seen the way you look at Mr. Lawrence when he comes home on the weekends from that little state school of his. Funny, considering the fact that you crane kicked him in the face- I guess affection knows no reason after all. Then again, he doesn’t know, does he? No, you just kiss your pretty girls all the while longing for him like a lovesick schoolgirl. Danny-boy, I hate to break it to ya, but do you really think he’d ever care for you in return? You humiliated him and kicked him off his throne. Besides, the boy’s in college- he’s having more warm bodies than you could ever dream of.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about- but if you hurt him...” Daniel had attempted to growl, failing miserably.

Terry had only tilted his head in amusement.

“You truly do have compassion for him, don’t you? He wasn’t even loyal to his sensei- he’d never be loyal to his former rival. Why waste that pretty little mouth and heart of yours on someone that could care less about whether you live or die. Besides, there is still the issue of payment- and nothing comes free, like I said.”

Before Daniel could realize it, Silver’s hands had wandered up to Daniel’s gi, his hands grazing Daniel’s bare chest.

“No- this is- I can get you money, it’s okay.”

Terry had only laughed.

“I already have all the money in the world. This is far better payment,” he responded, roughly tilting Daniel’s chin so he was forced to meet his searing gaze.

“Come on Daniel, we all have needs, it's only natural. Just pretend I’m a certain blonde,” he murmured.

Daniel had swallowed. He knew he could fight- but he didn’t. He could only avert his gaze and lower his head in silent submission.

“Good boy. Now, on your knees.”

The moments after were still somewhat of a blur for Daniel- he figured they were so traumatic his own brain had actively blocked the memories out for his own sanity.

What he would always remember though was the shame he felt as Terry Silver discarded his gi and slipped inside him, letting out a low whistle.

“LaRusso, the virgin. Figures.”

Daniel had glanced away in embarrassment, swallowing down the urge to cry.

“Don’t worry,” Silver had said as he licked Daniel’s reddening cheeks, catching a single tear that had trickled down Daniel’s eye.

“I’ll give you a first time you’ll remember forever.”

He was right as he thrust into Daniel with absolutely zero mercy, eliciting a scream from Daniel.

The screams only continued as Terry continued, his movements so rough Daniel knew he would have bruises for weeks.

He had wanted to cry, but instead he just turned his head and bit his lip, trying to control even his screams as Terry inflicted more and more pain and pressure in between his thighs as well as the rest of his body.

Eventually, it ended, as he felt Terry come undone on top of him.

“Good. Such a good Danny-boy,” he had muttered after he was done, pressing a grateful kiss to his forehead.

Thankfully, he rolled off Daniel and, after cleaning himself up and disposing of the stained condom, left- leaving Daniel alone to try to process what had just happened.

Daniel had never forgotten that night- how he had hidden it from Mr. Miyagi- and how ballistic he was when he did find out.

He had gone on to win the tournament, and carried on with his life as best as he could.

Then, the events at the dealership.

Seeing him there had rendered Daniel useless- proving no match as Terry beat him to within an inch of his life.

Now, he was here. It was clear something had to be done. Daniel realized now what had happened was not his fault, but he’d be damned if he let what happened to him happen to anyone else- at least if he had any say in it.

Daniel’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door to his room burst open and Johnny stood in front of him covered in blood- blood that wasn’t entirely his.

Behind him were Sam and Miguel who looked panicked and concerned.

“Johnny? What the hell?” Daniel demanded, almost dropping the mug in his hands.

He watched in shock as Johnny nodded to Sam and Miguel- his signal for them to leave.

“Come on, babe,” Sam murmured, grabbing Miguel’s hand. Before leaving however, they both cast worried glances Daniel and Johnny’s way.

“Jesus, Johnny… I don’t think I can handle any more surprises,” he breathed, decidedly putting the mug back on the stand. He watched, intrigued as Johnny stepped closer to Daniel.

“Yeah, well, you might have to.”

Daniel stared at Johnny, his eyes questioning.

“I met that Terry Silver of yours. Actually, it’s more like I sort of... knocked him out- with my fists.”

Daniel nearly did a double take.

“I’m sorry, you did what?” he asked, sure he had heard wrong.

Johnny shifted, tracing the tips of his hands which had formed into nervous fists, but began to repeat himself.

“You heard me, I knocked the shit out of that assbag. Actually, it was more than that. I almost ended the son of a bitch’s life.”

Daniel would have usually reprimanded Johnny for going in guns blazing, but for once he understood him completely- where Daniel had been unable to act, Johnny had. The two really did balance each other out.

So, he nodded, speechless for the first time in ages.

“What’s that nod supposed to mean?” Johnny inquired, his expression wary.

Daniel grinned softly.

“Nothing. Listen, if there’s anyone deserving of Johnny Lawrence’s fists, it’s Terry Silver.”

“Goddamned right he is,” Johnny quipped, meeting Daniel in a smug gaze.

Daniel had always admired how nonchalant Johnny seemed after a fight- even now, at their age. But a part of him also felt sad at the realization that he probably was just too accustomed to pain- they both were. He just wished he could save the kids from what he and Johnny had endured- but maybe not all was lost just yet.

“I just- I know those Cobras are all assholes, but no one deserves to go through what Terry Silver put me through. I told you he and I… did things.”  
“Daniel,” Johnny interjected, not wanting to push him. But Daniel was ready to let the full truth come out. He had buried it long enough.

“No, I want you to know. You were living it up at UCLA and I was stuck in Reseda trying to make ends meet. Thankfully, Mr. Miyagi taught me for free. After the fight with him, though, I had nowhere to turn. Except to Terry Silver- but that man does not give things for free. Ever. I said I could get the money- I said I’d find a way, that this was wrong, but… Silver already had plenty of money. He wanted a… different form of payment. I know I could have fought back- but I didn’t. Next thing I knew my gi was on the floor and….” He trailed off, breathing shakily.

Still, it was as if a giant weight that had been crushing him his whole life had been lifted off his back.

He heard Johnny swear not so quietly under his breath.

“Fucking hell, Daniel. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Daniel responded- and for the first time in over 30 years, it was.

“I just- I don’t want that to happen to anyone else… especially…”

“Robby,” Johnny breathed, finishing Daniel’s sentence.

Daniel nodded, his eyes lowering in worry.

Johnny sighed.

“Look- I may not be as good a parent as you and Amanda, but Robby’s a good kid. We’ll get him back sooner or later. I told you we won’t lose. I mean it. We’ll save as many as we can. Teach them the right karate. If I could be saved, not all of those kids can be too far gone. The ones that are- well, our kids will kick their douchebag asses at All-Valley.”

Daniel shook his head, but couldn’t hide the grin creeping on his face.

He would have never imagined his morning would consist of a Johnny Lawrence style pep talk but here they were.

“Right.”

“Hey,” Johnny murmured, his tone as gentle as the fur on a newborn puppy. “I mean it. We won’t lose. I didn’t kill that asshat for a reason- losing is going to be the best punishment he could ever get. Terry Silver and John Kreese are going to regret ever coming back to the Valley. Last time, you were alone. This time, you have me. And I will not rest until those two sons of bitches are far, far, away from us- and our kids- Robby too. And I know, you won’t either, So, let’s win this- Together.”

“Together,” Daniel breathed. He remembered Silver’s mind games that had led him to believe that someone like Johnny Lawrence could never care for someone like Daniel.

Like everything else, Daniel realized how wrong he was- the past few days was clear evidence of that.

He grabbed Johnny’s hand. It was rough from his confrontation with Silver, but Daniel didn’t care as he found himself instinctively kissing it tenderly.

He felt Johnny’s crystal blue eyes gaze softly down at him before flickering back to that classic Johnny Lawrence poker face.

“Damn right. Now, get some sleep. We’ve got training tomorrow- real training. We can’t be doing your water wheel forever if we wanna win,” he teased, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s forehead.

Daniel scowled playfully, but leaned into Johnny’s embrace, nodding in agreement.

“Only if you stay,” he found himself whispering.

“But my clothes...”

“I don’t care- besides I’m rich now, remember. Well, Amanda is anyways.”

“Uh- huh. Stay it is- now, move your ass.”

Daniel scooted over, and soon he was snuggling up to Johnny Lawrence, his arms encompassed around him.

“By the way, I hated UCLA. I... I wanted to be back in the Valley with you,” Johnny revealed.

Daniel smirked, a little smug at the reveal.

“Huh. Well, what can I say, I’m hot stuff.”

“Jesus, you LaRussos think highly of yourselves.”

“Yes, we do- but if it makes you feel better- I’m no perfect parent,” he confided, referring to his and Sam’s relationship over the past three years.

“Sure, Daniel. Now go to sleep or I swear you’re up first in the cement truck tomorrow.”

Daniel sighed defiantly, but settled in to go to sleep, finally feeling free of the clutches of Terry Silver and what he had done to Daniel all those years ago.

Before he drifted out of consciousness, he caught sight of a giggling Sam and Miguel heading upstairs through the door, which of course Johnny had forgotten to shut. Normally, he would have panicked, but he decided to let it be. They would take the day to rest. Then tomorrow, the real work would begin. The wheel had only been a warm up. Johnny was right. The road to this year’s All-Valley was going to be more rigorous than any other. But he knew they would be okay. A feeling deep in his gut told him that their determination and their students would be powerful enough to take down Cobra Kai.

Besides, a part of him was admittedly rooting for Sam and Miguel to work out. They too, had been through so much.

They all had- but no more. There would be no more suffering at the hands of Cobra Kai, John Kreese, and Terry Silver.

What Daniel had been missing the last time was something Daniel now realized he had- as cheesy as it was, it was still truer than any bullshit Kreese and Silver could spew out.

This time, he had the power of love- and harmony. And the combination of the two, Daniel realized, would truly be an unstoppable force. A force that he had been waiting for his whole life.

He found himself eagerly awaiting tomorrow’s training and the coming weeks, as he slipped into an excited sleep with his counterpart’s arms wrapped protectively around him.


End file.
